


I Bloom Pink in the Sunset (for you)

by calmthestorms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Photography, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Sunsets, my friend's art is INCREDIBLE I WEPT AND I WANT TO EAT IT, please check notes for the art collab, they are so gay and so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmthestorms/pseuds/calmthestorms
Summary: Hitoka inhaled sharply, surprised. She rose on her tiptoes to bury her face into Kanoka’s neck, looping her arms tightly around her, the basket on her arm swinging awkwardly. Her body was solid in Hitoka’s arms, her skin warm and soft against Hitoka’s cheek. This close, Hitoka could see the baby hairs rising on her neck, the moles and freckles under her collarbone. She smelled like vanilla, the scent light but heady.Kanoka’s hands were strong against her back, cradling and close. Hitoka breathed and let the moment sink into her bones, committing this to memory just as vivid as a photograph.Hitoka and Kanoka go on a date to see the cherry blossoms at sunset. Featuring the beauty of sakura trees in spring, yearning, and the blossoming of new love.For Kanoyachi Week Day 6, Prompt: "She was a goddess among mortals."
Relationships: Amanai Kanoka/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 4





	I Bloom Pink in the Sunset (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> [@coolylime](https://twitter.com/coolylime) on twitter and I decided to collab on Tuesday for the Day 6 prompt for Kanoyachi week. It's Friday now, right on schedule, which speaks to the frantic motivation we had...it's the power of sapphic love, y'all!!!! Their art is [here](https://twitter.com/coolylime/status/1370439188236095494?s=21) : PLEASE CHECK IT OUT, IT'S SO GORGEOUS, I WANTED TO CRY AND EAT IT AND ASCEND....IT'S SO, SO, SO GOOD!!! Please show them some love!!!!!!

Hitoka stole one last glance at herself in the mirror, adjusting her skirt nervously around her knees. She pulled her ponytail tighter and let out a shaky breath, willing herself to calm. _Everything’s okay, Hitoka. This will go fine. Don’t worry._

Hitoka closed her eyes tightly, then opened them, nodding firmly. _I look good_ . She watched her lips turn up in the mirror, allowing her confidence to bubble up inside her alongside her excitement. _I look great._

She would be late if she didn’t leave now. Hitoka turned and grabbed her bag and the picnic basket, double checking to make sure she had her camera.

Her phone buzzed, and Hitoka pulled it out as she shut and locked her door. _Good luck Hitoka-chan!!!!!!!!!! You’ve got this!!!_ Hinata had written in the group chat, and she smiled as three similar messages from Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi came in.

“Ganbarimasu,” she murmured to herself, texting back the same response, and then she stepped outside into the sunlight.

It was late afternoon, the sun steadily sinking towards the horizon line but warm and bright all the same. Hitoka breathed in, the city air settling deep in her lungs. Excitement hastened her steps as she made her way to the intersection, and she reached it just as the time on her watch turned to 17:00.

Her mother would be proud of her punctuality, Hitoka thought wryly.

And then all coherent thought flew from her mind. Kanoka was walking towards her.

Her dark blue trench coat fluttered around her, the arms tight enough that Hitoka could see the muscles of her arms underneath. She wore a green shirt and high-waisted jeans that only accentuated her height, the length of her legs, her musculature. A breeze drifted by, teasing strands out from behind her ear. They came to rest on her cheek, and Kanoka brushed them aside with her long fingers, tucking them back. The smooth motion highlighted the curve of her cheek, the rosiness of her lips.

Hitoka swallowed, breath catching in her lungs. Her mouth was dry.

Kanoka flushed softly as Hitoka caught her eyes.

“Hello, Hitoka-chan,” she said quietly, coming to a stop. 

“Hi,” Hitoka returned, just as quiet. “Um…was the trip alright? The train ride wasn’t too long, was it?”

Kanoka shook her head. “Not at all. And it was worth it to see you.”

Hitoka blushed. She steeled her nerve. “You look absolutely wonderful, Kanoka-chan.”

Kanoka burst into a smile, giddy and unrestrained, like she just couldn’t help herself. Hitoka felt it land somewhere deep in her chest.

“So do you,” Kanoka replied. She hesitated, then stepped forward, pulling Hitoka into a tight hug.

Hitoka inhaled sharply, surprised. She rose on her tiptoes to bury her face into Kanoka’s neck, looping her arms tightly around her, the basket on her arm swinging awkwardly. Her body was solid in Hitoka’s arms, her skin warm and soft against Hitoka’s cheek. This close, Hitoka could see the baby hairs rising on her neck, the moles and freckles under her collarbone. She smelled like vanilla, the scent light but heady.

Kanoka’s hands were strong against her back, cradling and close. Hitoka breathed and let the moment sink into her bones, committing this to memory just as vivid as a photograph.

Kanoka pulled away a little. She reached out and brushed Hitoka’s bangs out of her eyes, her hand caressing Hitoka’s cheek before she stepped back. The touch setting Hitoka’s blood singing.

“Um,” Hitoka said bashfully. She looked away, unable to stop smiling. “We should go if we want to get a good seat. The park must be busy by now. Come on, it’s this way.”

She took a breath and took Kanoka’s hand, leading the way. Kanoka’s fingers were cool, calloused, and slightly rough, and they fit perfectly in Hitoka’s fingers when she laced them together.

Kanoka was silent. When Hitoka dared to look at her, she saw that Kanoka was staring at their hands, an awed, overwhelmed look on her face.

“Sorry, is this—is this okay?” Hitoka squeaked.

Kanoka shook her head. “Yes!” she shouted, wincing when several heads turned to look at them. “Uh, yes. Sorry!”

Hitoka laughed. Kanoka elbowed her, giggling along. “Stop it! You make me nervous.”

“You make me nervous, too,” Hitoka returned. “It’s okay. We can be nervous together.”

Kanoka huffed. “I’d rather we not be nervous at all,” she said petulantly, sticking her lip out in an exaggerated pout.

Hitoka laughed again. “I’m afraid you’ll have to get used to nerves with me, Kanoka-chan. You should know, I get nervous a lot.”

There was another pause. Hitoka mentally rewound, then blanched. Had she just implied that this was a long-term thing? That they were dating? _Were_ they dating? What if they weren’t? What if Kanoka didn’t want to?

“I mean—” she began quickly, but Kanoka shook her head gently.

“Well, that’s alright. Anything that’s a part of you is lovely to me, Hitoka-chan.”

Hitoka gaped at her. “Uh. Okay!” she said.

Kanoka’s lips twitched, and she hid her grin behind her other hand. Hitoka groaned. “Sorry. Nervous,” she said weakly.

They chatted lightly for a few more minutes, Kanoka detailing her latest national team practice and Hitoka talking about her latest client at work, until they reached the park. Throngs of people milled inside and near the entrance around food vendors, laughter and chatter drifting through the air. There were far more than even Hitoka had expected. She sighed and squared her shoulders, narrowing her eyes and scanned the crowd for an entryway, trying to trace the shortest path through that wouldn’t require that much elbowing. She nodded fiercely. Time to battle their way through.

“Um, what are you doing?” Kanoka asked, amused.

“We’re going to have to fight to get through,” Hitoka said grimly. “Sorry, Kanoka-chan; I should have suggested another day. I didn’t know it would get _this_ busy.”

“It’s alright,” Kanoka reassured her. “But…I don’t think it’ll be as much trouble as you think. Here, let me.”

“Eh?” Hitoka was pulled forward as Kanoka approached the crowd at the entrance, and she watched in amazement as the crowd parted around them, Kanoka bowing and muttering _excuse me_ as they hurried along. Kanoka looked down at her and winked. Hitoka’s heart fluttered.

“I’ve learned to use my height to my advantage,” Kanoka quipped. “Ryuu was right; it really is a blessing in a lot of ways.”

“Amazing!” Hitoka breathed. “I need to bring you places more often. Do you know how many times I’ve been lost in the crowd when visiting my shrine during New Year’s?”

“A lot, I’m guessing, with how short you are,” Kanoka teased, mischievously leaning over to ruffle Hitoka’s hair.

“I’m literally average height, you monster!” Hitoka giggled.

They passed over the little stone bridge connecting the walkways over the park’s artificial lake, during which Hitoka stopped to take a few pictures of the water and skyline. “I take pictures all the time,” she explained to a curious Kanoka. “My walls are covered with them. It’s part of the job, I guess, but also something I just love doing.”

“What do you take pictures of?” Kanoka leaned against the railing; Hitoka could feel her gaze as she aimed her camera at the stones in the clear water.

“Anything, really. Everything I love. My mom, my friends, nature. Even things at work. There’s so much beauty in the world, and so many memories I want to hold close.”

There were words on the tip of Hitoka’s tongue—she desperately wanted to ask if she could take pictures of Kanoka, too. But after what she had just said, she didn’t want to imply anything before they were ready, so she tucked the words away for later. “Come on. We’re almost there.”

When they reached the center of the park, Kanoka gasped. Hitoka felt her own breath leave her lungs at the sight.

A circular grove of sakura trees stretched up into the sky, their branches dark and earthy and infinite-reaching. Soft pink blossoms bloomed on every part of the branches, casting down rosy petals that drifted in the breeze and showered over the ground like rain. The air carried the lightest scent of cherry blossoms that still managed to cover the eternal smogginess of the city air. It was like stepping into another world.

“I never get used to the sight,” Hitoka murmured, squeezing Kanoka’s hand. “I’ve only lived here for a couple of years, but I think this is my favourite place to see the sakura trees in the spring.”

“I can see why,” Kanoka whispered. “It’s magical.”

Hitoka beamed at her.

They managed to snag a seat from a family of four who was leaving, right at the edge of the grove, the lake behind them. “This is a good spot!” Hitoka exclaimed gleefully, laying out the picnic blanket from her basket. Satisfaction curled in her chest at how nice it looked. “We got lucky.”

“We sure did,” Kanoka said. When Hitoka met her eyes, they were full of adoration. Hitoka almost melted on the spot.

They sat close together, silent and holding hands, watching the trees sway in the breeze. Surprisingly, Hitoka didn’t feel the need to fill the quiet with words like she normally might. All she felt was peace. 

The sun began its slow descent over the horizon, and Hitoka gripped her camera tightly in anticipation. The sky was resplendent, ablaze with the fading fingers of daylight. Brilliant oranges, reds, and yellows cast an ethereal hue over the grove, turning the sakura petals a glowing rose. A hush descended over the park as others stopped to take in the view.

Hitoka took a few pictures, hoping that even an ounce of the glory and magic of this moment would be caught in them.

She turned to Kanoka and her heart stopped.

Kanoka’s face was tilted to the sky, eyes hooded and eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks as she soaked in the sun’s remaining warmth. She was lit by the glow of the sunset, bathed in the gold of the last few dying rays. Her hair blew around her face as the wind picked up, and she tipped her face further into the wind, a soft smile playing on her face. Hitoka traced the curve of her profile, the length of her throat, and her stomach swooped.

She put the sunset to shame, a warmth and light emanating from her that rivalled any Hitoka had felt before. She was celestial in a way that no star could ever replicate. She was a goddess living among mortals.

Hitoka wanted to worship her.

“It’s so beautiful,” Kanoka whispered.

Hitoka couldn’t speak for a long moment. “It is,” she said finally, her voice shaking.

Kanoka opened her eyes and turned her head towards Hitoka. Whatever expression was on Hitoka’s face must have revealed what she was thinking, because Kanoka blushed fiercely.

“Kanoka-chan,” Hitoka said, unable to hold the words back any longer. She wanted to frame this moment and keep Kanoka close forever. “Can I take a picture?”

Kanoka’s expression lit up. She tilted her head a little, brushed some strands of her back. Her eyes were pools of molten amber, utterly mesmerizing. Hitoka wanted to drown in them forever. “Take as many as you want. I’d be honoured.”

Hitoka lifted her camera.

 _Click_ . An ode to the elegant tilt of Kanoka’s hand on her cheek. _Click._ A prayer to the brush of dark hair against her ear. _Click_. A meditation on the kindness of her eyes, the plushness of her lips, the way her body tilted closer to Hitoka’s, like she couldn’t bear to stay away.

 _Click. Click. Click._ With every snap of the camera came another explosion of stars, another big bang, and Hitoka’s universe was remade.

The _beep_ of the camera let Hitoka know that she was rapidly approaching the end of her camera’s space, and she lowered it. When she looked up, Kanoka’s face was inches from hers. Without knowing it, Hitoka had leaned closer to Kanoka, too. Their bodies were tilted towards each other, a pair of closed parentheses.

Hitoka read the question in Kanoka’s eyes, and she nodded, eyes slipping shut.

Kanoka dipped her head, hands lifting to cradle Hitoka’s face, and kissed her.

The world whirled around her, dizzying and infinite and explosive, even as it narrowed to the warmth and softness against her face, against her lips. Nothing would be the same after this, not with this goddess of a girl in her arms, not with the tentative, aching possibility of forever caught delicately between the press of their mouths.

But even as the ground shifted beneath her, Hitoka wasn’t nervous at all. How could she be when she had these arms around her, steadying her?

Hitoka pulled Kanoka closer, closer, closer, and all she felt in her chest was endless, singing joy.


End file.
